marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Fist
Gweilo Child touched by Fire Guardian of the Gate Destroyer of the Hand |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOB = April 1, 1990Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight'' |age = 26[http://mcuexchange.com/finn-jones-jessica-stroup-divulge-character-details-for-iron-fist/ Finn Jones, Jessica Stroup Divulge Character Details for Iron Fist] |affiliation = Rand Enterprises |tv series = Iron Fist The Defenders (unreleased) |game = Iron Man (mentioned) |actor = Finn Jones Toby Nichols (young) |status = Alive}} Daniel Thomas "Danny" Rand was the child of the billionaire owners of Rand Enterprises who lost his parents in a plane crash which resulted in the young Rand being rescued by Monks and taken to K'un-Lun where he trained and eventually took the title of the Iron Fist. Rand returned to New York City to reclaim his name and soon fell into conflict against Hand when he had learned that Madame Gao was using his company to sell her own heroin. Rand challenged Gao and soon joined forces with his father's ally Harold Meachum and Bakuto. However both Meachum and Bakuto soon turned against Rand, wishing to use the Iron Fist for their own purposes, forcing Rand to defeat them both. Having fulfilled his mission, Rand returned to K'un-Lun with his new friend Colleen Wing, only to discover the city was destroyed by the Hand while he had been away. Biography Early Life Privileged Upbringing To be added Becoming Iron Fist Plane Crash When he was young Rand was in a plane crash in the Himalayas that killed his parents. He was found by the Order of the Crane Mother who took him in to train him. Shou-Lao's Trial At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. Longing for Home To be added Return Home Retaking Rand Enterprises To be added Personality Growing up in K'un-Lun and not resolving his parent's death, Danny is consumed by rage when he reaches an impasse in a situation or feels powerless; this rage & confusion blocks his powers of the Iron Fist. Despite this, Danny cares about the people around him, going so far as to use his majority stakeholder power to sell a revolutionary medicine at cost- denying Rand Enterprises from making any profit- ''and keeps the payroll of employees in a factory he shuts down due to an environmental concern of the factory poisoning civilians in Staten Island. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chi Augmentation': After gaining the power of the Iron Fist, Danny can harness his chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities. The power of the Iron Fist also grants Danny many abilities that he has not yet learned. **'Iron Fist': By channeling his chi and focusing it into his fist, Danny can make his fist inhumanly powerful and resistant to injury and pain. With his fist in this state, Danny can exert superhuman strength and force. He can smash through steel doors, break out of restraints, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. When Danny uses the Iron Fist, his fist's density and durability is seemingly on the level of Luke Cage's unbreakable skin, as he can use his fist to deflect bullets and blades, while sustaining no harm. **'Healing': Danny is capable of healing his wounds by channeling his chi. When a bullet pierced his hand, he was able to regenerate the wound in a matter of seconds by summoning the Iron Fist. Also, by holding his hand over her body, Danny was able to use his chi to burn the poison that was killing Colleen Wing. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Channeling his chi allows Danny to enhance his focus and perception. This allows him to react to danger in mid-combat at a superhuman rate. He was able to react to, and dodge a bullet, as well as effortlessly, one-handedly block the attacks from one of the Hand's best warriors, without looking. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Under Lei Kung's tulage, Rand has underwent rigorous training in ancient Chinese martial arts since childhood, thus he has exceptional mastery of Kung Fu. His martial arts prowess, combined with his mystical power of the Iron Fist, allows him to overpower most of his enemies effortlessly. Danny has also showed proficiency with multiple weapons, including swords and nun-chucks. *'Multilingualism': Rand is fluent both in his native English and Chinese Mandarin. *'Master Acrobat': Rand is extremely agile and has great skill in parkour, able to climb and leap onto the second floor of a building and enter the room through the window; he was also able to effortlessly leap over a car that was seconds away from running him over. Relationships Family *Wendell Rand † - Father *Heather Rand † - Mother Allies *Lei Kung - Trainer *Rand Enterprises **Ward Meachum - Childhood Friend turned Enemy turned Ally **Megan - Assistant *Colleen Wing - Love Interest *Jeri Hogarth - Family Friend and Lawyer *Claire Temple - Friend *Big Al † *Karen Page *Radovan Bernivig † *Sabina Bernivig Enemies *Harold Meachum † - Former Friend turned Enemy *Joy Meachum - Childhood Friend turned Enemy *Shannon *Hand **Madame Gao **Bakuto † - Ally turned Enemy **Andrei Veznikov **Grigori Veznikov **Bride of Nine Spiders **Scythe **Zhou Cheng *Davos - Former Best Friend turned Enemy Appearances Trivia *In the comics Danny is Luke Cage's best friend and the two of them founded "Heroes for Hire", a superhero protection agency. *Danny Rand is mentioned in the non-canon video game ''Iron Man. While driving A.I.M. forces from a nuclear facility in Russia, Tony Stark tells Pepper Potts to call Rand and tell him he will be able to make it to their scheduled golf game.''Iron Man'' video game Behind the Scenes *Prior to the casting of Finn Jones, many people expressed hope that the main role would be portrayed by an East Asian actor. When the Caucasian Jones was cast, the decision was criticized by, among others, Marvel writer : Marvel writer outraged over Games of Thrones actor Finn Jones casting in Netflix show and actress Chloe Bennet.Agents of SHIELD’s Chloe Bennet: Why I Stopped Using My Chinese Last Name *Before the casting of Finn Jones, many martial arts actors were considered for the role of : **British Scottish actor was considered for the role during the early 2000s after he portrayed in the . **British English actor Scott Adkins was considered for the role of and Punisher in the late 2000s, following his stunt doubling of as in 2009. He later played Lucian in Doctor Strange. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vigilantes Category:Defenders Members Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters